The present invention relates to a clamping ring for establishing a connection for metallic pipes that have interengaging pipe ends. A tubular metallic clamping ring that can be pressed axially onto the outwardly disposed pipe end produces a radial compression of the pipe ends when they are placed together. In the initial state, the clamping ring has a conical inflow or receiving section on the inside, a cylindrical central section with a diameter that is less than the outside diameter of the outwardly disposed pipe end, and a conically narrowing end section.
A clamping ring pipe connection of this general type is known. The production of such a pipe connection is brought about by an axial pressing-on of a clamping ring. Since the inside diameter of the clamping ring is initially less than the outside diameter of the outwardly disposed pipe end, the pressing-on of the clamping ring produces on the one hand a radial contraction of the interengaging pipe ends, and on the other hand an elastic deformation of the clamping ring in the nature of an expansion. With the known pipe connections, the retaining forces, i.e. the forces which are effective against a pulling-apart of the pipe ends, and the sealing forces, are essentially determined by the inner conically narrowing end section of the clamping ring.
If, for example, the load distribution in a clamping ring is effected or applied along the pipe axis, there occurs, after an initial slight increase, a substantially parallel-running load curve until the end section is reached; the load curve increases sharply from this point until there is a peak load.
Although reliable pipe connections can be obtained in this way for many applications, it is unsatisfactory that the clamping ring essentially contributes to the production of the retaining forces over only a part of its axial length. This drawback manifests itself especially with pipe connections having relatively small dimensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a clamping ring for such a pipe connection in such a way that the clamping ring produces a deformation of the interengaging pipe ends over a greater axial length than heretofore possible in the assembled position, in order to obtain an increase in the retaining forces and also in the forces that act against twisting.